I Know
by Choi7Magnae
Summary: YunJae ff/YAOI/ : Setiba di bawah, aku melihat kedua kakakku sedang bercanda gurau seperti biasa— dan seperti biasa juga mereka terlalu dekat./Lagi-lagi mereka berbicara lewat tatapan dan aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aishh./ ripiu? :3


**I Know**

**By**

**Wi-Kun Evil'Y **or Hyun Wi-kun Shipper or Choi7Magnae

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong as Jung Jaejoong, Jung Jihye and many other

Rated : T

Genre : drama, family, romance, incest dll.

Discleamir : cast bukan punya hyun, tapi ff ini punya hyun mutlak kkk

Warning : **YAOI/BOY X BOY**, OC, OOC, AU, **incest**, gaje, typos n EYD, pasaran dll.

Summary : mereka terlalu dekat untuk hubungan adik-kakak. Dan itu sangat kentara di mata ku.

A/N : part ini, mungkin banyak dari sudut pandang jihye dan itu sengaja. Supaya gimana gitu~

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**^Jihye POV^**_

Dengan cepat aku menuruni anak tangga sampai lantai bawah. Tadi eomma memanggil-manggil ku yang berada di dalam kamar, katanya sih ada yang mau dibicarakan, entah apa itu. Setiba di bawah, aku melihat kedua kakakku sedang bercanda gurau seperti biasa—dan seperti biasa mereka terlalu dekat.

Tunggu!

Pasti kalian berpikir aku ini adik yang aneh. Jangan berpikir seperti itu dulu, aku cuma mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Ah ya, perkenalkan nama ku Jung Jihye, magnae dari keluarga Jung. Dan yahh aku memiliki dua orang kakak laki-laki—apa kalian tambah berpikiran aneh kepada ku? Yang satunya sangattt mirip dengan ku, sampai-sampai aku ini di juluki, 'Versi perempuan'nya kakak ku yang bernama Jung Yunho, dia satu tahun lebih tua dari ku.

Aku akan mengenalkan satu-persatu kakakku. Jung Yunho, kakakku yang satu ini memang sangat tampan. Dia digilai seluruh yeoja di sekolanya nya—yang termasuk sekolah ku— tapi ada juga namja yang sering aku lihat melirik-lirik kakakku itu. Hiiii~~

Dan kakakku yang satu lagi, namanya Jung Jaejoong, dia ehem jangan katai aku berbohong atau membual, dia itu tampan tapi saking tampannya dia itu cantik. Aku tidak bohong loh, dia itu sangat mirip dengan eomma sedangkan aku, dan Yunho oppa sangat mirip dengan Appa. Dia ini dua tahun jaraknya dengan ku.

Kami bertiga bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, aku di tingkat satu, Yunho oppa di tingkat dua, sedangkan Jae oppa di tingkat tiga. Kalian akan menutup teliga ketika kedua kakakku memasuki lapangan sekolah ckckc sangat berisik oleh teriakan para yeoja centil di sana.

"Ya Jung Jihye! Apa yang kau lakukan di tangga itu eoh!?" seruan dari Yunho oppa membuat ku sadar. Aish sekarang mereka berdua melihat ku dengan tatapan curiga.

"Kau kenapa Jihye-ya?" tanya Jae oppa. Aku cuma menggelengkan kepalaku dan berjalan kesalah satu sofa yang berada di ruang tamu, di hadapan ku sekarang ada Yunho dan Jae oppa.

Aku terus melirik kearah mereka dengan majalah menutupi wajah ku. Yah apa kalian lihat itu, dengan asyiknya tangan Yunho oppa mengelus-ngelus paha Jae oppa. Tidak ada sorang laki-laki terlebih lagi kalau mereka saudara seperti itu. Kalau kalian sekarang berpikir aku ini aneh, silahkan.

Jujur saja, aku memang tidak terlalu akrab dengan Jae oppa, tidak seperti Yunho oppa yang kemana-mana selalu bersama Jae oppa—kecuali di sekolah.

"Jae, Yun, Jihye! Ke ruang makan sekarang!" teriakan eomma membuat kami bertiga saling berpandangan, dengan perlahan Jae dan Yunho oppa bangkit duluan dari sofa dan berjalan kearah ruang makan, lalu aku menyusul beberapa meter di belakang mereka.

Mata ku yang salah lihat atau memang tangan Yunho oppa menggapai-gapai tangan Jae oppa untuk di genggamnya? Aku segera menggelengkan lagi kepala ku dengan keras. Aishh apa yang aku pikirkan.

Setiba di ruang makan, aku segera duduk di hadapan Jae oppa, sedangkan Yunho oppa ada di sebelah Jae oppa. Disini juga terlihat Appa ku yang bernama Jung Ji Ho duduk di bangkunya. Dan eomma yang membantu para maid menyiapkan makanan.

TING TONG

Tiba-tiba bel di rumah kami berbunyi, aku melihat Appa menyuruh maid untuk membukakannya.

"Yun, Jae, pindah duduk kesebelah Jihye. Kita ada tamu dan akan makan malam bersama~" aku cuma mengangguk mendengar penjelasan eomma, dengan segera Yunho dan Jae oppa pindah kesebelah ku atau lebih tepatnya kami berdua—aku dan Yunho oppa—mengapit Jae oppa.

Tapi tungu dulu, tumben sekali ada tamu dan makan malam bersama? Terlebih lagi aku, Yunho dan Jae oppa juga di ajak.

Setelah makanan di hidangkan para maid, sepasang pria dan wanita yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Appa dan Eomma datang kedalam ruang makan, dan di belakang pasangan itu ada seorang yeoja muda yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Yunho oppa.

Setelah Eomma dan Appa mempersilahkan ketiga orang yang tidak aku kenal itu, Appa mulai bersuara. "Ah, perkenalkan, mereka adalah kolega keluarga kita, itu Tuan Lee, itu Nyonya Lee dan yang di tengah putri mereka Lee SooJin."

Aku bangkit lebih dulu dan memberi hormat, "Jung Jihye imnida~" dan dilanjutkan oleh Jae oppa.

"Jung Jaejoong imnida~" Jae oppa membungkuk juga seperti ku tadi, di tambah dengan senyuman manis yang terpasang di wajah tampannya. Aku menoleh kearah Soojin, kenapa wajahnya memerah?

"Jung Yunho imnida." Entah perasaan ku saja atau tidak, ada nada dingin di kalimat itu. Aku lihat Jae oppa menoleh kearah Yunho oppa dan memberikan tatapan yang tak dapat ku mengerti.

"Baiklah, mari kita makan dulu baru membicarakan tujuan keluarga Lee kesini." Kata Appa. Semuanya mengangguk dan mulai makan.

Aku mulai melirik yeoja bernama Soojin itu, dan mulai menajamkan mata tajam ku ketika melihat dia sering melirik Jae oppa. Aku yakin Yunho oppa menyadari itu, lihat saja, perlahan nafsu makan Yunho oppa berkurang—di tandai dengan gerakannya pada sendok berkurang.

"Kau tidak lapar Yun?"

"Aku sudah kenyang hyung." Jawab Yunho oppa, dan aku maupun Jae oppa tau bahwa dia itu berbohong.

Lagi-lagi mereka berbicara lewat tatapan dan aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aishh.

"Jadi, maksud kedatangan keluarga Lee ke sini untuk memperkenalkan Soojin kepada calon tunangannya—"

"Uhuk!" aku langsung terbatuk. Dengan cepat Jae oppa menyerahkan segelas air kepada ku, dengan cepat pula ku ambil dan meminumnya sedangkan Jae oppa mulai mengelus-elus punggung ku.

"Gwaenchana jihye-ya?" tanya appa, aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan, kami berniat menunangkan Soojin dengan Jaejoong bulan depan. Appa harap kau tidak menolak Jaejoong-ah." Lanjut Appa. Aku yang mendengarnya cuma bisa membeku. Perlahan ku gerakkan kepala ku ke samping kanan—kearah Yunho dan Jae oppa—melihat Yunho oppa menggenggam sendok dengan kuat.

"Tapi aku masih sekolah appa.." Jae oppa menjawab.

"Aku tau itu, tapi kalian hanya bertunangan saja, kalau pernikahan bisa di bicarakan setelah kau lulus Jae." Jelas Appa lagi. Pegangan sendok di tangan kiri Yunho oppa makin erat.

"Baiklah. A-aku menerimanya.."

Trak

Aku rasa sendok itu patah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Delete or keep readerdeul?**

Mian untuk ff aku yg lain..*lirik WGM n We're Couple* di tunda dulu, idenya ilang mendadak ._.V

**Mind to Review?**

***Hyun**


End file.
